Nero in the wonderland
by Maxxxer
Summary: Nero escapes lectures from Vergil thanks to Dantes improper ways. what will be his punishment? Nero and a dress, Dante and half nakedness, Vergil and the bunny ears. This simply employs madness. Yaoi. M to be safe for the last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

NERO IN THE WONDERLAND~

Author note : ok. so this is my first fic I've ever written of DMC so be gentle with the sarcasm towards my way,please. xD

This got in my mind at one time when I talked with my friends,blame them ;P and my big bro3

* * *

><p>Nero in wonderland ; chapter 1. The start<p>

Nero yawned and watched the sky from under the big tree he was laying against in the grass. He had just few minutes ago been able to flee from

Vergil lectures of bees and whatever. either way it had been just too boring, Nero hummed at the tought and wrapped his arms behind his head.

Nero started to quess what clouds looked like and wandered to his own la la land. He started thinking of the lecture he just had escaped,

Vergil had started to talk when Dante had come in to the room and Vergil of course had snapped at Dantes attitude and timing in disturbing lesson.

Well that had given Nero the chance to escape,of course he had taken the chance he was given. So now he was here watching the sky, suddenly Nero

saw something from the corner of his eyes and turned his face to look in to the direction, it was an white rabbit with an coat west. He sat up and watched

the rabbit in wonder and crawled closer to see it better,but then it noticed him and took off again.

"Hey! wait a sec!" Nero stood up hurriedly and ran after the rabbit, he wondered if it was an demon or something, he didn't feel anything different tough.

Said rabbit ran sometimes looking back at nero ,with an sly look on its face. Nero didn't see this tough and kept on running after it, before it

disapeared in to the hole just beside on really large grown oak tree. Nero didn't realise this until he had to try to stop himself from running straight in to the hole.

cursing he tried to keep himself from falling straight on the edge, but to no vail, he fell straight in to the closed his eyes and prepared himself to hit soon something, ground or whatever ,but found himself never hitting anything, so he opened his eyes and looked around with an puzzled expression.

There was stuff floating around him, books,chairs,piano,shelfs etc. He was like what the heck and let out an suprised yelp when he felt himself fall suddenly faster, and then everything was black.

When he came around he found himself laying on the floor that was black and white. He tried to sat up and cursed at the pain in the back of his head and groaned a bit, he looked around. " ..what the...?" he got up and suddenly he felt a bit too much of air in between his legs, he faced down on himself and he felt like his eyes would fall from their sockets. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT? " Nero found himself in a blue lazed dress with an apron, he felt his cheeks turn red in embrassament and watched around him to make sure no one else has seen this. he wondered where his own clothes were..He felt a bit of nervious and bent forward and watched under the dress...well at least he still had his own underware. Nero started walking around the large room and wondered if he would find his clothes from here, he would be embarassed to death if someone saw him like this. Specially if it was anyone he knew, like Vergil, Dante or one of the girls.

Nero sighed when he saw that there was nothing else but an door across him and an table in the middle of the room. he walked to the small room and tried to open it.

But it didn't even budge even tough he used quite a lot of his power. he felt his eyebrow lift a bit and turned to the table. He walked to it and there was an class box with some weird looking cookies in it,with and note 'eat me' . Nero opened the box. " oh well ,might as well take one." and took one from the box. He wondered the why someone put here cookies when theres obviously no one else around. He shrugged it off and took bite from the cookie. " ...this tastes weird..." then

everything started to show kinda...different. Table grew and everything was turned to the door,then he realized ,he had shrunk! Nero wanted to get away from here. very VERY badly. Nero sighed and wondered why this happened to walked towards the door and looked at it, he could see from keyhole to outside. 'I wonder if I would be able to go trough that keyhole to the otherside...well its not like I'm too big I hope. ' Nero sticked his head trough the keyhole and looked around himself, when he saw no one he went back and then stick his hands first ,then head and upperbody. " ...why does this have to be so difficult?" he asked himself and started to pull himself trough the hole. But it seeem thanks to his bad luck, he something totally embarassing happened to him, his bum got stuck. Nero felt his temper rise and he had to bite his tongue to not to curse out loud. He started to wiggle his way outside, and clenched his teeths. suddenly he fell down ,since his lovely dress gave in. He fell with an thump sound when he hit the ground. He groaned and sat up. " This is just not my day...seriously."

Nero stood up and wondered wherever it would be wiser to walk around just with his underwear rather than with this dress on...well..at least his Devil bringer didn't show now. thats plus right? he wondered while he started to walk around, quite amazed at the odd place. ' did I fall too hard and fell into hell or something? '

Nero walked along the path he had seen and there was ahead of him an forest. He slowed down a bit and saw something white. Nero wondered what it was until he saw the same waist coat that goddamn rabit had wore...expect..this one looked different someway, now it appeared in humanform, tough it did have bunny ears and...tail. it seemed so ..familiar.. Nero started to walk closer to that...rabbit... it is.

* * *

><p>and straight away I made an cliff hanger. xD forgive me, this was just an start to see if I should continue doing this or not. well. please review or something. please no flamers at least I hope Im not completely hit to the ground.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so heres chapter 2, its not that long but I promise to make them longer after this chapter! if theres some tips that anyone wants to share to help me improve my writing I be more than pleased to hear them. there might be Dante/Nero/Vergil later in this story, am not sure yet, I like them all but I'm not sure if it fits the story that well.

Nero in the wonderland chapter 2

* * *

><p>Nero stared at the bunnyeared blond while walking towards closer to the person. ' Blonde...light blue coat west...black pants...familiar in a very creepy way...'<p>

As known thanks to Neros impatient personality he had no patience to walk so he started to jog closer to this weird person and shouted out. " Hey! You! "

This person with bunny ears turned around to look at Nero , expression quite pissed off. Neros joggin halted and he tought that if his eyes got anymore wider they will fall.

"V...Vergil?" Nero bit his lower lip so he wouldn't brust out laughing at the said man. Vergil lifted his brow a bit and watched Nero unamused.

"Is there something you want kid, 'cause I really don't have time I'm quite in hurry at the moment. " Vergil stared at Neros eyes and then let his eyes wander a bit on Neros clothing. He hummed a bit. " I take it you're new. There hasn't yet been man in a frilly dress around here.. guess it was about time."

Nero started to feel his face get quite heated with embrassament and annoyance and frowned. " Fuck you! If I would have had any say in this shit I wouldn't even be here! And don't call me kid or you will have to pick up your guts from ground! " Nero huffed and folded his arms. Vergil tsked and grinned lighty at Nero, getting slightly interested.

Nero murmured his own time and then decided it was time to get some aswers. " What is this place anyway?freakland?"

Vergil shrugged a bit. " Call it whatever you want, mostly this place is called wonderland." Vergil said with an matter of fact tone.

Nero looked puzzled...' Wonderland?' he turned his face down and looked at the ground for a while, he forgot for a while that Vergil even was there.

Vergil took his pocketwatch to his hand and looked at it. Then he glanced at Nero for the last time before turning around and walking off.

Nero tried to pinch himself. 'perhaps I just fell aslee-p! ...okay I'm awake...' Nero remembered Vergil and turned to look at him only to find Vergil dissapearing to the woods.

Nero wondered when Vergil managed to get there before snapping out of his toughts. " Hey! Wait! I wasn't finished asking yet!" Nero started to run towards dissapearing Vergil, he didn't even stop to think whetever he should go into the woods or not.

In woods Nero finally stopped to look around himself. He had lost his last trace of Vergil ,and wasn't too happy about it.

Nero grunted a bit and wondered if this was somekind of punishment for running off from that earlier lecture. Nero sighed and looked around himself once more before deciding to go sit on one a bit bigger rock. " what have I done to deserve this?" Nero asked himself while he sat on the rock and pouted.

' I wonder what will come next..' tough Nero had to give it to Vergil, he had looked quite..hot with those bunny ears and all. Not like Nero would ever admit it outloud.

Nero turned to look at the ground a bit red thanks to his toughts. What bought Nero back from his toughts was an odd sight , there was straight ahead of him an frog. but this frog seemed to have an flys wings. Nero stared at it in silence and streched his hand towards ground to take an stick. " ..what the hell is that...frogfly?"

Nero took the stick and slowly lifted it towards that frogflything and then quickly poked it. Nero jumped a bit when it let out an odd voice and pouted, since when has something like this been able to make him jump. Nero started to poke that frog 'cause it didn't seem to understand to go away, it didn't take long for Nero to grow bored of it and stopped poking. Nero stared at the stick and started to play with it while the poor frogfly finally went off.

Nero bended the stick in his hands and started to think again. " ...how will I get out of this place..?" Nero mumbled to himself.

" Weeeelll~ How about start by asking?" Suddenly a voice said that sounded a bit like it had...purred?

Nero jumped at the sound and turned towards the person who the voice belonged. ' ...oh god...you have to be kidding me..' Nero felt like hitting himself while he blushed.

* * *

><p>aw right. Nero and his temper..makes him quite adorable tough xD Vergil and the bunny ears! 3 they totally suited him when I drew him. ^^'<p>

cliffhangers...I seem to like to make them. well ,please review! I wish to know peoples toughts of this story. untill next chapter ~


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hello there,whoever might even be reading this still.

Im a bit stuck with the story at the moment as it can be seen I havent been able to finish and update the story yet.

Its going to be about two or three chapters more before its finished completely depending how long the chapters are.

I AM going to either delete this "chapter" and stop the story completely or replace and continue the story.

But Im asking from you guys now,should I continue this story or not.

please review and tell me what you think.

~Maxxxer~


End file.
